ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Pain
Biography =Dr. Pain Fan Club= Dr. Pain doesn't know the meaning of the word quit. A lesser man would have given up by now, having faced what he has, yet he still stands, ready to fight. Pain was married to Silver Violet Pain, until a freak accident took her life. Blamed for her death by her brother, Pain almost lost his life before being rescued by Dark Serenity. They had a passionate affair, but in the end she was forced to leave under mysterious circumstances, leaving him alone again. He decided to focus on his federation, UAWF, after that, vowing that he was through with love. He dated around but nothing serious came along. Then he met someone... someone special, but it all backfired on him and nearly cost him everything he had worked so hard for. So once again he vowed to never fall in love again. His best friend Kinky Minx knew better. She knew Pain was destined for a real love... a real relationship, and she talked him into stepping out into the dating world once more. That's how he met Ppyper, and now they are very much in love. After his last heartbreak, he never thought it would be possible to love again, but she has repaired his heart and set it to beating once more. Now with a good woman and love on his side, he is determined to succeed and UAWF is on the rise once more. Silver Violet Pain Silver Violet Pain Fan Club Family In Wrestling Silver Violet Pain (deceased)... wife Psycho Girl Diablo..... sister Firestorm Hunter..... sister Major Pain.......... brother Out of Wrestling Silver Violet Pain (deceased)...... wife Major Pain....... brother Entrance Music I'm the Man... .Anthrax Voices.... Rev Theory Click Click Boom ..... Saliva (Tag Team entrance for Beauty and the Beast) Just Another Victim.... Helmet (Tag Team Entrance for The Mauling Medicine Show) Things Don't always turn out that way.... the Calling (tag team entrance for Mr and Mrs Pain) Eat You Alive.... Limp Bizkit (Tag Team entrance for Bad Medicine) Pain.... Three Days Grace (tag team entrance for Pain Inc) Alignment Pain has always been a heel. He was egotistical until meeting his wife and then became a comic. he remains a comical heel to this day. Stables Dr Pain was a member of several stables in FBW. He was a member of Mama's Kitchen, Hell's Pornstars, Mississippi Rednecks, and then he joined Evo4Life and there he stayed until the closing of FBW. In Unstoppable, he was in the Rabid Killer Bunnies with his wife Silver Violet Pain, but after her death, he couldn't stay there so he left and joined Sympathy for the Devil. He soon became their leader and renamed the stable The Asylum. FBW: NWA Notorious NWA ~ NOTO®IOU§ Wrestling Alliance ~ Move Set Finisher(s) brain Hemorrhage RX Overdose Aneurysm Flatliner Botched Plastic Surgery Trademark(s) Two Handed Chokeslam Stunner Pedigree Poison Mist Typical Moves DDT Powerbomb Piledriver Brainbuster Closed Fist Punch Unstoppable Fed information Extreme Rage Alliance (no longer a member) Serenity (Pain's Wrestling School and Training Center... not actually a member) Unstoppable Armageddon Wrestling Federation (Heavyweights/eXtreme) WFW - World Facebook Wrestling (WARFARE/HEAVYWEIGHT) No Limit Wrestling (All In/High Rollers/Killgame) Buckshot's Championship Wrestling Company (Singles/BUCKSHOT'S HEAVYWEIGHT DIVISION/BUCKSHOT'S HARDCORE CHAMPION) Couples Therapy (GM's Hot Tub, Singles) Championships and accomplishments FBW: Multiple Jackson MS champ Multiple Jackson MS Tag Champ Multiple International University Champ Multiple Babcock University Champ Multiple Beer Sheva Champ International Space Tag Team Champ Galatasaray Universitie Tag Team Champ Unstoppable The Warren Champ Extreme Rage Alliance Dark Heaven Champ 1X Serenity Singles Champion CEO OF UAWF UAWF - Unstoppable Armageddon Wrestling Federation Dr Pain's FBW Legends Page Category:Wrestlers